Always My Hero
by kateloverByB
Summary: EsTe eS uN pEqUeÑo FiC... bueno creo que no es tan pequeño que solo se vino a mi mente una noche que no podia dormir jejeje espero que os guste, es todo ByB


**Bueno este es un fic pequeño creo yo jejejeje que escribí al no tener capitulo alguno que subirles a causa de la perdida de mi USB es muy Booth de héroe (como siempre) pero que mas da! así que aquí se los dejo…..un besito =)**

* * *

"Ese tarado"....pensaba Booth. No podía dejar que su corazón dejara de encogerse ante el pensamiento de que en ese momento, su compañera estaría con él. ya no podía mentirse más, ya no, eso era engañarse a él mismo, y con eso no ganaba nada, con eso no conseguiría que ella le diera los besos que el tanto ansiaba o que estuviera con él de esa forma en la cual él le enseñaría que era posible romper las leyes de la física, no, ya era tarde, ya se había callado todo ese tiempo, y ahora, el refrán de "NO SABES LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE LO PIERDES" le sentaba de maravilla, ya era tarde, ya la había perdido, y no podría perdonarse confundirla cuando la veía tan feliz en ese momento, no, jamás podría, por que la amaba, por más que le doliera, no le diría nada, pues la dejaría para que ella fuera feliz; y más le valía a ese que la cuidara como ella se lo merecía, y como el se moría por hacerlo. Así que solo se dedico a mirar a su ventana, como estaba haciendo desde hacia veinte minutos cuando se le ocurrió la loca idea de confesarle lo que sentía, cosa que se había frenado al ver el carro del dichoso Michael en la acera.

-NO!! Lo que me dices no es verdad!! Tempe yo te amo- le decía un hombre a la antropóloga, casi a sus rodillas- no puedes simplemente dejarme, no...- se fue incorporando a una postura mas rígida, quedando cara a cara con la mujer, quien le dio un escalofrió al ver aquella mirada encendida del hombre, pero no encendida de pasión o tristeza, no, era ira- no puedes dejarme- a Brennan le pareció que eso no fue una súplica si no.... ¿una orden?

-Michael...lo nuestro solo han sido casi dos meses, no me puedes decir que estas enamorado de mí, es muy poco tiempo para que tal cosa como el amor allá surgido....-sin que Brennan se lo esperar, la tomo por ambos brazos y estrello contra la puerta de su apartamento, en el cual se encontraban hablando.

- no me salgas con eso Temperance, YO TE AMO!!! Y No me puedes dejar por un idiota- Brennan ya estaba respirando entrecortadamente, sin duda la estaba asustando.

- ¡¡¡Booth no es ningún idiota!!! Lamento haberme dado cuenta que lo quiero cuando estaba contigo, no era mi intención usarte....ya suéltame!!!- Brennan se movió bruscamente y logro liberar sus brazos del fuerte agarre que le propinaba Michael, pero él no hizo amague de distanciarse de ella- ahora te pido que te vayas, creo que estas bastante alterado y no creo que quieras...

- Que quiera que!!! Si lo único que quiero es a ti... A TI!!! No me dejes....- era como si tratara de volver al papel de la suplica con las llamadas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

- Michael, ya vete, esto no va ningún lado...

- SI VA!!!- y le pego una fuerte manotada a la puerta, justo al lado de la cabeza de Brennan, la cual reacciono tratando de alejarse de él, pero fue mas rápido que ella y la tomo de la cintura, volviendo a ponerla contra la puerta, esta vez, azotándola con más violencia, ante esto Brennan quedo petrificada: esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

- escúchame bien linda, nadie me deja entiendes?- acercaba mas su cara a la de ella- NADIE!!! y tú no vas a ser la primera me oyes...al menos no la primera que lo hace sin haberse siquiera acostado con migo una sola vez- y la beso con furia, tanta que volvió a sujetarla por los brazos fuertemente, y cuando trato de alejarlo, la tomo por las muñecas y la puso a cada lado de su cuerpo contra la puerta- ya verás que soy muy bueno en....- no termino porque ella le propino un cabezazo justo en la nariz y cuando se vio liberada una cachetada y un empujón. Corrió al sofá de su sala y tomo su celular marcando el primer número de su agenda mientras corría hacia su cuarto, en el cual se encerró.

Booth ya estaba a unas cuadras de su casa cuando sonó su móvil. No pudo evitar una sonrisa triste al ver quién era.

- Hey Bones....

-Booth!!! Ayúdame por favor..... Haaaaa- grito al sentir un fuerte golpe contra la puerta de su habitación en la cual estaba recargada; con eso a Booth se le vino el alma a los pies

- que esta pasan Bones?!!! Donde estas?- le decía doblando en una esquina para tomar la vía que lo llevaría a la casa de Brennan

-estoy en mi recamara, Booth es Michael....esta como lo..Loco, creo que tratara de hacerme daño...ayúdame....- no podía evitar oírse menos asustada de como estaba.

- escúchame bien Bones, que no se te ocurra abrirle- le decía al escuchar las cosas que aquel hombre le gritaba a través de la puerta, cosas que lo hicieron hundir el pedal a fondo, pues no dejaría que su compañera comprobara "lo bien dotado que estaba" Michael ni "como no se arrepentiría de las cosas sucias que le haría" como le tocara un pelo lo mataba- ya voy en camino.....

-Booth...tengo miedo nunca....- en eso Michael golpeo la puerta tan fuerte que Brennan escucho como empezaban a aflojarse los goznes de esta- Booth...- dijo en un hilo de voz más agudo del propio, serrando fuertemente los ojos y aferrando el celular más en su puño, ya estaba sollozando.

-Tranquila Bones...ya casi llego, estoy a unas cuadras...no temas...- pero se interrumpió al escuchar el grito de Brennan, el corazón casi se le paro al escuchar a aquel hombre con tanta claridad: había entrado.

-una cuadra Bones... tranquila!!!....Bones?....BRENNAN!!!!- ya no escuchaba la voz de su compañera en la línea. Cuando al fin llego, bajo del auto con su arma, sin detenerse siquiera a apagar la SUV.

Michael estaba frente a ella, acercándose cada vez más, y ella retrocediendo con cada uno de sus pasos.

-Michael.....cálmate por favor... no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después...de….De verdad que...

- tranquila linda, que no me arrepentiré de lo que pueda hacerte....ni tu tampoco- le dijo tirándola a la cama, pero ella logro rodar antes de que él se le tirara en sima y corrió de nuevo a la sala, con el detrás a unos pocos pasos de ella. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta, esta se abrió bruscamente, era Booth quien la había tirado.

-Booth!!!- grito ella lanzándose a sus brazos, en los cuales el agente la recibió, pero inmediatamente, la puso detrás de él al ver a Michael aparecer en el mismo instante por la sala.

- Ni se te ocurra.....- venia gritando él, pero al ver a aquel hombre hay plantado al cual conocía muy bien, paró en seco.

- ni se te ocurra qué? haber imbécil, atrévete a tocarla ahora- le dijo levantando su arma- dame una maldita escusa para ponerte esta bala entre los ojos...SOLO UNA!!!- Booth estaba que hervía, ese desgraciado estuvo apunto de ponerle sus asquerosas manos encima a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, y pensar que considero delegarle de cierta forma su protección a ese, la hubiera mandado sin saber a la boca del lobo.

-Tranquilo hombre...solo hablamos...- trato de zafarse el.

-hablando? no me creas idiota, planeabas todo menos hablar!!! Así que será mejor que empieces a mover tu culo fuera de esta casa...AHORA!!!- le grito al ver que no se movía. Se fue quitando del camino de la puerta, tratando en todo momento de impedirle ver a Brennan, pero cuando estaba por salir agrego:

- me tienes que escuchar....- dijo dirigiéndose a ella, pero se cayó súbitamente cuando Booth en un rápido movimiento, guardo su arma y lo estampillo contra el marco de la puerta, dejandolo confundido por el golpe.

-Booth....- trato de calmarlo Brennan, pero sabía que en aquel grado de rabia, era mejor no intervenir.

-escúchame bien hijo de puta- le decía casi al oído- como te atreva siquiera volver a acercarte a ella, créeme que esa vez si te pondré una bala, pero no será en la cabeza- y le agarro fuertemente de los testículos- me entiendes? como te atrevas a siquiera a pensar en ella, a acercarte a ella, a tocarla a ella...- le apretó con más fuerza- te juro que quedaras cantando como un castrati, me entiendes? PREGUNTE QUE SI ME ENTENDIAS!!!- le grito apretándolo mas fuerte todavía.

-ssss....sí, Si, SI!!!- respondió con el aire casi contenido en la garganta.

- Muy bien pedazo de mierda, ya lárgate y bórrate esta dirección de tu cabeza....LARGO!!!!- le soltó y empujo al corredor donde lo tiro, pero Michael había quedado tan dolorido que no se movió del piso, Booth saco su arma de nuevo y disparo muy cerca de él, cosa que lo hizo pararse a pesar de todo.

-No te dije que te largaras?.....YA!!!- y con el ademan de dispararle, salió corriendo despavorido. Booth guardo su arma, y se voltio para ver a Brennan que estaba justo donde la había dejado, completamente inmóvil, viéndolo. Tenía que admitir, que su compañero la dejo atónita con semejante reacción.

-Booth.....- trato de decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

- No me digas nada Bones- le pidió abrazándola con fuerza, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración la cual se había alterado a causa de la ira- solo dime que estas bien, eso es lo único que quiero oír- Brennan se aferro a él como una niñita asustada y le respondió con sendas cabezadas afirmativas.

- Casi me muero cuando me llamaste- le dijo con un hilo de voz, todavía con ella en sus brazos- y mas aun sabiendo que te podría pasar...Dios, menos mal que estas bien- aquellas palabras eran más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Booth...- le dijo mientras se alejaba de él solo un poco para mirarlo- Gracias, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no...

-Shhhhh- la callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labio- ya estoy aquí, y no va a pasarte nada, lo juro, no mientras yo viva- se quedaron mirando un largo tiempo, ella pensando en que solo quería estar con él, sintiéndose como una idiota al haber siquiera pensado que aquella relación la haría olvidarse de él, menos mal había termina, no como ella pensaba, pero al menos había terminado para reafirmar algo que ya sabía desde hacia bastante tiempo, y que había sido lo bastante estúpida para negar. El, en cambio, solo pensaba lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, lo cerca que había podido estar ella de ser lastimada, la idea de que algo le pasara le carcomía el corazón cada día que salían por los malos, como le decía su hijo, y cada día se daba cuanta que no podía estar lejos de ella, que no podía protegerla de esa forma tan lejana...

-Booth

- Brennan- hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero el continuo.

- No puedo mas...no puedo quedarme callado más tiempo, no, ya no, me estoy muriendo con cada día que paso lejos de ti, lejos de lo que verdaderamente quiero contigo...yo, ya no me puedo callar mas Bones, ya tengo que gritar lo que me estoy muriendo por gritarte cada vez que te veo con otro....- le dijo poniendo una mano en su mejilla- eres mi vida Bren...te amo- fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si con aquellas palabras, ambos corazones se pararan, uno por la sorpresa y el otro por el desahogo, de al fin latir con cada contracción lo que sentía sin ser callado mas.

- Booth...yo...-empezó a hablar pero no sabía que decir, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía nada que decir, no tenia como expresar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero sobre todo, por su corazón.

- Se que me dirás...sé que dirás que esto no es correcto que...que, no sé, mil cosas que de seguro son hasta ciertas pero...- Booth fue interrumpido por un beso que le fue puesto en los labios, tan súbitamente que lo dejo en blanco, sin la mas vaga idea de su propio nombre. Brennan, que en aquellos casos era mejor expresando lo que sentía con gestos y no con palabras, lo beso como nunca lo había echo con nadie en su vida, con la vaga idea que en ese beso estaba puesta toda su vida, todo aquellos que le quedaba tan difícil decir.

Cuando se separaron a falta de aire, se quedaron con sus frentes pegadas.

- Y eso que fue?- le pregunto divertido.

- Puede interpretarlo de dos formas agente Booth: A: que me moría por partirte la boca de un beso, B: el Te amo más intenso que pueda darte esta científica, o C: todas las anteriores.- ambos sonrieron mirándose fijamente.

- Creo que escogeré la C- y volvieron a fundir sus labios en otro beso tan deseado.

Lo que abra de pasar después es historia.................

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno pues hay esta, lo escribí en un momento de absoluto insomnio jejejeje espero que me haya quedado bien….tu qué opinas? Déjame saber plissssss**_


End file.
